Bayfront MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platforms=Stacked Island | depth= | levels=4 | tracks=4 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=14 January 2012 (Circle Line) 22 December 2013 (Downtown Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=1 | former= }}Bayfront MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit station located in the Marina Bay area. The station connects the Circle Line and Downtown Line via a cross platform interchange. Serving mainly the Marina Bay Sands hotel and casino, an underground walkway also provides visitors with convenient passage to Gardens by the Bay. History During the early stages of the Circle Line when it was under planning, the Circle Line Extension was initially planned to terminate at Chinatown, which also parallels to the proposed Eastern Region Line. Construction of Bayfront MRT Station started in January 2007. The top-down method was also used for the construction while the Marina Bay Sands project is ongoing since 12 March 2006. The tunnels broke through on 13 April 2010 before the opening of Circle Line. The Circle Line Extension was diverted to terminate at Marina Bay, and to close the loop by 2025. While the station name was taken from the Bayfront area, another name, Marina Bay Sands was considered. Bayfront was finalized on 10 January 2010 by the Land Transport Authority. Bayfront MRT Station is an MRT station that is located at Marina Bay. It receives constant number of ITE College South students. This is where the MRT station meets the two social groups, Downtown Bay and YourStudent. The other station will be Botanic Gardens. Bayfront was originally supposed to have a middle platform for Downtown Line trains to Timothy ION, together with the crossover to the Circle Line and the Overground. Plans were subsequently scrapped in January 2011, and was extended to Promenade of the Downtown Line. On 14 January 2012, the Circle Line station platforms were opened. Timothy Mok had been to this station for Marina Bay Sands, which is on 8 March 2013, during the IT Show 2013 for the Circle Line. The demand for the Circle Line Extension was later reduced with the opening of Downtown Line on 22 December 2013, and Timothy Mok later went on 2 March 2014, during the IT Show 2014 respectively, through the two friendly lines, Circle and Downtown Lines. Since 12 January 2015, the station had increased number of passengers due to the January 2015 Intake for ITE College East and South. The Downtown Line was now extremely crowded like the other MRT lines. Art in Transit Titled as "When the Ships Comes In" by Lee Wen is a mural, composed of a collage, located on the underground linkway of the station. The collage of images of ships, drawn by young Singaporeans, brings a remembrance of the past of Port of Singapore and Singapore's future hopes. Station layout Concourse The concourse features faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. The 7-Eleven convenience store is provided at the station. Exits Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail Category:Marina Bay Category:Railway stations opened in 2012 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations